Las hojas marchitas son de otoño
by Miss Kalifornia
Summary: Aniquilar la imperfección puede costar la vida, y ella lo iba a descubrir. ¿Quién podría querer a una persona que carecía de belleza y esencia? / AU.
1. Imperfección

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Las hojas marchitas son de otoño  
_

_.  
_

_Capítulo 1: Imperfecta  
_

_._

_-0-_

Por insistencia de la delgada mujer que sostenía la cámara, volvió a sonreír. El click, y enseguida vino el flash. El alumbramiento de la cámara la obligó a cerrar los parpados por un instante. Se quejó internamente; sentía los dedos del pie derecho entumidos, casi juraba que si alguien le arrojaba un ladrido a sus zapatillas negras no sentiría dolor alguno. El cabello se pegó a su cara cuando el vapor de las gotas en el césped subía por su cabeza debido al inevitable ciclo del agua.

Tsubaki, la secretaria de su padre que ahora actuaba como fotógrafa, chilló de emoción al ver cómo lucía la silueta de la más joven en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara digital. Hinata sólo evocó una forzada mueca de empatía; no le agradaban las fotografías, y mucho menos en ese día, no quería que nadie guardara su última sonrisa de universitaria.

Y es que siempre la querían hacer sonreír cuando no había motivos de hacerlo. Hasta el día en que se murió su perro con el veneno para ratas, la vecina que había estado en la escena, le rogó lo mismo, "ya no llores, mejor sonríe", le decía. ¿Cómo creía esa mujer que tenía ganas de sonreír, si su golden retriever había agonizado casi por una hora en el coche camino de casa al veterinario? Hinata pensaba que el tacto emocional era heredado sólo a ciertas personas, a muy pocas para ser sinceros; a penas se dieron cuarenta y dos días desde el entierro de la señora Hyūga y todos actuaban como si nada había ocurrido.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde la clausura de la ceremonia oficial. La lluvia cesó por un rato, pero el cielo gris amenazaba con volverlos a joder a todos. Quería irse a casa de una vez. A su alrededor, veía a sus ya antiguos compañeros de clase con su familia recibiendo arreglos florales, globos, obsequios lustrosos. Sus caras mostraban felicidad, por fin harían que esos cuatro años de encierro en la Facultad de Derecho de la prestigiosa Universidad Autónoma de Konoha lograran cosechar frutos.

Giró el rostro para buscar a su padre y lo encontró a un par de metros en el centro de la plaza, rodeado de un montoncito de personas; directores, rectores, viejos catedráticos, y claro, el personaje más importante, el padrino de promoción, el admirable alcalde municipal, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hablaban, de cosas que bien no tenían que ver con ella. Su padre sostenía un habanillo entre los dedos, la otra mano estaba en la bolsa de su impecable pantalón azul.

Diez minutos después, su asedio telepático logró impulsar a su padre a despedirse y caminar a ella.

Al meterse en el vehículo, el birrete negro se cayó al suelo lodoso. Lo levantó, notando la gran mancha café en la tela. Por un momento sintió el deseo de arrojarlo de nuevo a la tierra mojada, para deshacerse de él, y así no recordar que ese día era significativo. Pero cuando la otra puerta del coche se abrió, decidió conservarlo para evitar alguna sospecha.

Tsubaki se sentó en el medio y Hiashi Hyūga al lado de la puerta. Su rostro era inmutable, tenso a un grado que hacía a sus arrugas faciales fijarse más a su rostro. Sus ojos se centraron al frente del camino mientras el coche de último modelo iniciaba el trote echándose a andar. A su lado, su secretaria le comentó los pormenores de la última reunión con los accionistas de China.

—Tiene prevista una cena a las nueve, en el restorán de la calle H, con los… —dijo la joven secretaria mientras revisada la agenda en la tableta electrónica.

—Cancélala —le ordenó el rotundo hombre de negocios sin dejarla terminar. La chica sólo sonrió y tecleó unas cuantas letras en el tablero. Pero no se detuvo, continuó hablando más, de cifras, de nombres, de países. Habían adquirido un nuevo piso en el edificio del _World Trade Center_ para ampliar sus oficinas en los nuevos mercados financieros. Necesitaban contratar a catorce nuevos corredores de bolsa, pues la empresa Hyūga estaba acarreando acciones del otro continente.

La dulce pelinegra pasó la manga de la toga sobre el vidrio empañado para ver mejor al exterior. Dos días seguidos con una lluvia a gota gorda y por aviso del noticiero matutino, les esperaban otros cinco días con el mismo clima nubloso. Decidieron tomar una calle alterna a la habitual, pues la lluvia prominente había dejado algunos destrozos en la ciudad. Las calles de la avenida estaban despobladas y sólo transitaban escasos vehículos, a pesar de la hora, doce del día.

No habían hablado mucho esa mañana, más que unas palabras de felicitación por parte del imparcial hombre, que mostraba una empatía natural por las altas calificaciones finales de su hija. Más allá de eso, no había otro reconocimiento. Ella tampoco esperaba escuchar palabritas engorrosas, o al menos no de él. Pero quizá sí de su hermana, que no llegó nunca al acto académico.

Hiashi recibió una llamada telefónica y la contestó allí mismo. Aclaró su garganta para poder dejar salir ese grave tono de voz. Ella lo observó de soslayo, como siempre lo hacía. Las uñas de los dedos de su mano derecha se enterraban en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Tenía la ansiedad habitual multiplicada a tres veces que de costumbre.

Cuando la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió, la ama de llaves apareció para felicitarla. Hinata recibió un cálido y fuerte abrazo de la mujer canosa, y ella le correspondió un poco más suave, metiéndose en su cuello, con una mueca que bien podía ser una sonrisa, bien podía ser otra cosa.

Hiashi pasó de largo de las dos mujeres y aún con el celular en el oído, se metió a su despacho, sin decir nada. Tsubaki le siguió los pasos, como de costumbre, tras cerrar la puerta. Hinata los vio alejarse desde el hombro de la mujer. Últimamente ya no mostraba tanto interés por si su padre la miraba o si le hablaba, ese interés lo había perdido la noche que su madre apareció en la tina de la bañera. Cerró los ojos, al revivir la imagen de la mujer en el fondo del agua.

Sacudió la cabeza, turbada ante recuerdos indeseados. Hubiera deseado ver a su hermana en vez de su padre, pero por extraño que fuera, Hanabi había actuado como ella con su padre, se había vuelto más distante, al punto de sentirla casi como una desconocida en su propia casa.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó cuando la casa cayó en un silencio sepulcral.

—No sé, bonita. Se levantó muy temprano. Ya sabes que nunca dice a dónde va.

Ella sólo asintió. Una corazonada le decía que era necesario si estaban así, alejadas, no importaba si no hablaba con ella. Las cosas andarían mejor, de esa forma, cada quien con sus asuntos.

Antes de dirigirse a las escaleras camino a su habitación, pasó una mano por la mejilla marchita, ya por los años, de su ama de llaves. La mujer le respondió con una caricia en el cabello y le preguntó si deseaba comer algo, pero Hinata contestó un simple "no" y desapareció de su vista.

Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se desabrochó las zapatillas altas, para dejarlas en un rincón. Con las medias puestas, caminó sobre la alfombra rosa fucsia acercándose a la ventana. La vista a su disposición era un amplio jardín zen, que en un extremo tenía un pequeño estanque, con flores de loto esparcidas en él. Ella se encargó de cavarlo con una pala y cercarlo con trozos de madera de un árbol a punto de secarse.

Al mismo tiempo que dirigía su vista al bonito paisaje, dirigía sus manos a los listones de la toga negra decorada con bordes amarillos. La dejó caer por su propio peso en el suelo de la alfombra, hasta quedar en una camisa roja de algodón y una falda negra recta hasta las rodillas. Hacía un frío tremendo, que entraba por los resquicios del borde del ventanal.

A su derecha, estaba el baúl donde guardaba su violonchelo barroco. Se acercó a él sin saber realmente si quería sacarlo o sólo verlo acomodado en su lugar. Lo tenía desde hace diez años, y fue su primer violonchelo. Sus padres, ambos, se lo habían regalado en su onceavo aniversario. Ese día su mamá le dijo, cuando estaba solas, que si aprendía a tocar el chelo con la perfección que sólo una intensa pasión concebida puede ofrecer, sería bañada en gloria e inmortalizada para siempre. La música la inmortalizaría, recordó. Pero en ese momento no estaba segura de las palabras de su madre; gloria era una palabra demasiado ambigua y pasión, esa sí, no la tenía.

Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el baúl de cuero que guardaba su bello instrumento y sintió una agradable sensación. Era mejor si se quedaba allí, no tenía porque mancharse con su esencia sucia. Era mejor escuchar a los verdaderos genios de ese arte. _Nietzsche_ dijo una vez que "sin música, la vida sería un error".

Se arrodilló frente a su buró _vintage_ para abrir un cajón de madera, donde guardaba su colección de discos vinyl. Tomó su favorito, _Bach_, y lo colocó sobre el diminuto tocadiscos que estaba en una mesita. Con la primera estrofa que su oído pudo percibir, su cuerpo se contrajo con una sensación aguda de placer. Cerró los ojos y se puso de pie con una parsimonia cautivadora. Levantó sus manos y empezó a moverlas en un suave deslice por el aire, acorde a las notas musicales. Sus caderas se movían con la misma delicadeza de las bailarinas de oriente. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara con una lentitud extremista y se atrevió a sonreír una vez más, a la música, a la belleza, a la perfección.

-0-

La más joven de la familia Hyūga entró a la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba puesta una bufanda enorme que le tapaba pecho, cuello y gran parte de la barbilla. Cuando dio un paso dentro de la casa y la puerta se impactó al cerrarse, la ama de llaves dio un brinco de sobresalto, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho. Claramente no la esperaba, y mucho menos verla entrar por la puerta trasera, generalmente lo hacía por la puerta principal. Pero es que con ella no se podía asegurar nada.

En cambio, Hanabi parecía actuar como siempre. Con su hierático rostro afilando sus facciones y su paso débil que daba la impresión del trote de un gato, se acercó a la mujer mayor para tomarle una mano, en son de empatía, tranquilizándola del susto, y enseguida desvió su cuerpo hacia la estufa encendida para checar los alimentos que se cocían.

—Dulzura, qué bueno que llegas a esta hora —dijo la canosa mujer reponiéndose del susto, mostrando su dentadura en una sonrisa tranquila—. La cena está a punto de servirse. En un momento llamo a tu padre para que se reúnan todos en el comedor.

—Sí, está bien —musitó firmemente sin cambiar de gesto facial.

Si a Hinata le desagradaba sonreír cuando creía que era absurdo, a Hanabi le resultaba más que desagradable, innecesario; ver sonreír a la menor de los Hyūga era como ver un solsticio de verano. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas para cada comentario, la respuesta indicada para cada pregunta, y si era una broma, podía aceptar y decir que era gracioso, pero jamás enseñaba una sonrisa. Soltar una risa, eso sí era imposible.

Sintiéndose lejana a la escena, Hanabi decidió marcharse rumbo a las escaleras y a su habitación. Había tenido una tarde agitada y se sentía un poco perturbada; tres horas continuas en el club de esgrima compitiendo con el que consideraba ahora, su mayor oponente, la habían dejado más que exhausta, tensa. Además del dolor en la pierna izquierda por forzar tanto apoyo en guardia, tenía la incómoda sensación de derrota. Su maldito rival la tocó seis veces con la punta del florete, y ella como si fuera una boba novata, no logró emparejarlo, ni con las dos horas extras en su horario. Algo indignante, es que nunca se quitó la careta y no pudo ver su rostro. ¡Nunca nadie había logrado darle seis puntas en el torso, justamente en el corazón!

—¡Hanabi! —la voz recia de la empleada la hizo detenerse a media escalera—. Por favor, avísale a tu hermana que la cena está en cinco minutos, tiene desde el medio día allá arriba y ni siquiera bajó a comer.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino. Sabía que la ceremonia de graduación de su hermana ocurrió esa mañana. Lo recordó tarde, pero cuando lo hizo, no le preocupó ni un tantito. Era sólo una ceremonia de graduación, no su cumpleaños, pensó internamente en aquel instante. No imaginó si su hermana podría estar enojada o triste. Es decir, su mente estaba tan saturada de problemas con la esgrima, que no podía descuidarse prestando atención en asuntos triviales como lo era una ceremonia de graduación. Tenía que pensar en cómo vencer a su contrincante anónimo, definitivamente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la recamara de Hinata, logró escuchar a _Bach_. Después de unos segundos de estar allí parada, tocó a la puerta. El sonido de la música estaba a un tono alto, dudaba que escuchara el golpeteo de la madera. Tomó la perilla y la hizo girar con lentitud; ella odiaba que entraran en su cuarto sin permiso, era sensato que no irrumpiera en la habitación de otros sin avisar. En efecto, la música del vinyl estaba a todo volumen. A pesar de eso, no hubo movimiento dentro de la habitación, por lo que se atrevió abrir toda la puerta.

La recamara estaba en penumbras, sólo la luz de la luna atravesaba las cortinas. Encendió la luz eléctrica y la habitación se iluminó. El lugar estaba inhabitado, frío, sin rastro de un ser alrededor. Se acercó al reproductor de sonido y apartó el brazo fonocaptor del disco para dejar la habitación en silencio.

La cama estaba bien tendida con las sábanas egipcias que Tsubaki trajo en el último viaje de negocios. Todo indicaba que Hinata se había marchado olvidándose de apagar el aparato electrónico. Iba a marcharse también, pero el viento feroz que azotó el vidrio de la ventana la hizo girar con rapidez.

Frunció el ceño al instante; la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, pero con la luz apagada. Con la poca probabilidad de que ella estuviera allí, decidió ir a revisar, para tener la seguridad que estaba en lo correcto. Empujó la puerta y encendió la luz.

—¿Hinata? —susurró con curiosidad.

La pieza de baño y su impecable blanco estaban desiertos, todo en su lugar, ordenado. En el tocador del lavamanos había una botellita que le llamó la atención. Achicó los ojos para enfocar mejor su vista, pero con la curiosidad a todo esplendor, terminó por acercándose para tomar el objeto desconocido. Era un frasco de píldoras para dormir. ¿Dormir?

Giró el rostro hasta la oculta bañera para encontrarse con el _dejavú_. Sus ojos se expandieron progresivamente y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones hasta ponerle la piel de la cara blanca como la leche. Su rostro, siempre inexpresivo, se deformó gradualmente en un gesto de espanto inmaculado. Las pupilas le temblaron y los labios se abrieron con intención de dejar escapar algo, susurrar su nombre, gritarlo tal vez, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta como un nudo y su voz sonó entrecortada. El frasco de píldoras cayó al suelo.

—N-No… —alcanzó a musitar con el pavor, el terror que nunca antes creyó experimentar en carne propia, mientras el cuerpo de su hermana mayor yacía sumergido en el agua de la bañera antigua de hierro fundido.

-0-

* * *

_Bienvenidos a todos otra vez a esta nueva historia. Se los prometí, el día que terminé "Lo que fue no será", y aquí está, estrenando fic de mi pareja favorita. Les había comentado que escribiría un fic con categoría Supernatural, y sí, lo escribiré, pero no todavía. Esta idea me salió de última hora, y quise publicarlo. La redacción fue un poco más trabajada que en mi primer fic, si lo leyeron, posiblemente lo noten, no cambió mucho, pero sí me emociona más los acontecimientos que vienen._

_Espero sus reviews, comentandome qué les pareció el primer capítulo ^_^_

_Besos y saludos a todos._

_Miss K_


	2. Un nuevo sendero

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Las hojas marchitas son de otoño  
_

_.  
_

_Capítulo 2_

_ Un nuevo sendero  
_

_._

-0-

La enfermera le pidió que se detuviera, y como no la obedeció, corrió al teléfono para marcar los dos botones rojos, avisando a seguridad sobre la presencia de una mujer desconocida que no quiso registrarse en la recepción.

Atravesó la puerta de urgencias con un paso endiablado. Sus zapatillas rojas resonaban con rapidez sobre el piso de vinil azul, causando que tanto enfermeras, médicos, como los pocos pacientes y visitantes del hospital privado Shippūden giraran a verla por curiosidad, extrañados. Pero no tenía tiempo de anotar su nombre en un papel blanco, tenía que dirigirse a la habitación 12B, como se lo había indicado su contacto.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso veintidós, donde la etiqueta decía "Cuidados Críticos". A tan sólo diez metros de distancia apareció la silueta del hombre acertado. Alguna vez, en el pasado, creyó sentir un alto grado de respeto y admiración por el que ella pensaba, era el intachable y benévolo señor Hyūga, magnate que tenía el poder para crear grandes posibilidades; ahora lo único que esa persona le provocaba era desagrado, pero esta vez más que nada, era rabia.

Hiashi Hyūga cruzaba palabras casi en susurro con el hombre de la bata blanca. Su cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás lucía impecable, como todos los días. En el rostro se percibía una mueca de fastidio, alimentado por cierto estrés. A su lado, calladita y atenta, estaba su inseparable secretaria ejecutiva, Tsubaki, quien la vio caminar a su dirección y lo previno de su llegada. Los ojos de Hiashi se clavaron en ella y la mandíbula se le contrajo.

—Pedí completa discreción —la recia voz hizo que Tsubaki temblara. Se había dado una orden a todos los empleados y sirvientes de la mansión Hyūga para mantener en silencio los acontecimientos recién ocurridos. Los paramédicos del servicio de ambulancia en el hospital Shippūden tenían impuesta la estricta prescripción de mantener su trabajo en perfil bajo, por no decir secreto, para así cumplir con las excelentes prestaciones que sólo un centro médico de prestigio puede ofrecer. Tsubaki no pudo comentarle nada a nadie, mucho menos a ella.

—¿Así que se trata de un accidente? ¿Lipotimia? —la voz grave, las venas resaltadas en su cuello y la severa expresión en su rostro, hacían lucir a Kurenai propensa a sufrir una crisis nerviosa en ese mismo instante —¿Desde cuándo empezó a tener problemas cardiacos?

No recibió la respuesta que necesitaba. Se escuchó el timbre del elevador y el sonido de las puertas deslizarse. Dos enfermeros que murmuraban, empujaban una camilla con una manta protectora sobre el paciente que yacía acostado, ocultando su identidad a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Otra puerta se abrió y el murmullo cesó al cerrarse.

—Continúe informando a mi secretaria, por favor. Estaré ocupado todo el día. Posiblemente mi sobrino vendrá más tarde —se acercó al médico que hasta el momento sólo asentía con la cabeza—. Y se lo pido una vez más, mantenga a la prensa lejos de esto.

Un tic nervioso palpó en la sien de Kurenai cuando vio que se marchaba, así nada más. La primera vez que vio a Hiashi en persona fue en el pomposo evento social de la organización de beneficencia llamada _Rayos del Sol_, patrocinada por las empresas Byakugan, propiedad de la familia Hyūga. Se presentó a sí misma como la maestra de música de sus dos hijas y él la había tratado bien, como era de esperarse en semejante personalidad. Lo memorable ocurrió cuando le sonrió, incrédulo, mientras ella le contaba de la gran astucia instrumental que Hinata poseía por el violonchelo. Un gesto como ese le había dicho más que mil palabras.

—Lo causas y te vas, ¿así de fácil? —Kurenai arrastró sus palabras con cólera. Por un breve momento pareció que iba a detenerse, pero sólo fue un destello, pues su firme andar se hizo más rígido a cada paso y terminó abandonando el pasillo. Tsubaki bajó la cabeza mientras pasaba a su lado, abandonando el lugar como su jefe. No había explicaciones para ella de ningún modo.

En una silla de la gran pared blanca, Hanabi miraba la escena absorta de ella. Parecía cansada, débil, y a pesar de eso, examinaba fijamente al que decidiera cruzarse con su mirada. Kurenai recordó sus ojos distantes, fríos, incalculables, los mismos de aquellas últimas tardes en el salón colonial que utilizaba para dar sus clases privadas. Era difícil creer que la curiosa y tímida niña de ocho años que conoció en aquel entonces fuera ahora esa huraña mujer que tenía enfrente.

Hanabi tomó su abrigo negro y se puso de pie; sin decir una sola palabra, fue la siguiente en marcharse.

-0-

Las horas habían transcurrido imprecisas, irregulares para los que esperaban en esas blancas paredes. Kurenai dejó exhalar un suspiro que le ablandó el cuerpo, el alma. Cerró los ojos con la calma que le daban las buenas noticias, o al menos, las mejores del día. Podía reírse, pero sólo optó por sonreír. La castaña le pidió que la acompañara a la habitación.

—Por poco te saca seguridad. Bastó decir que eras mi paciente para tranquilizarlos —dijo Shizune, en un tono ligeramente adusto, cuando ambas caminaban por el largo pasillo en dirección a la sala de "Cuidados Intermedios" donde Hinata acababa de ser transferida.

Las dos mujeres caminaban a la par intercambiando palabras, haciendo preguntas y respondiéndolas. Dentro de la habitación, el silencio se hizo la única ley. Las pupilas coloradas de Kurenai se dilataron ante la visión pasmosa de la víctima en cama. La existencia le pareció errónea, frívola, manchada y no apta para creaturas como ella.

Las mejillas siempre chapeadas del colorete rojo de su alumna ahora lucían pálidas, traslúcidas, marchitas y sin vida. Su cabello aún lucía brillante, resplandeciente por encima del almohadón y las sábanas blancas, pero contrastaba con la imagen de una mujer que debía estar lejos ahora, muy lejos de la realidad.

—¿Cómo fue posible que ocurriera? —susurró incrédula, con un sabor amargo en la boca. La máscara de oxígeno le cubría gran parte del rostro, a penas se podían ver sus parpados cerrados y transparentes. Shizune tuvo que modular el ventilador artificial que marcaba dos focos rojos para medir el oxígeno que se inhalaba.

—Tuvo mucha suerte, ¿sábes? —comentó la castaña mientras levantaba los parpados a la paciente y le inspeccionaba el venaje del interior con una lámpara médica—. Tomó una alta dosis de benzodiazepinas; es una droga hipnótica que induce al sueño a corto plazo. Estuvo dormida en la bañera por más de una hora. Al parecer, su cuerpo se fue desplazando al interior de la tina poco después. Cuando su hermana la sacó del agua, tan sólo habían transcurrido tres minutos de ahogamiento, que casi le causa la asfixia por penetración de líquido en los pulmones.

—¿Quieres decir que Hanabi salvó su vida?

—Ella le practicó la reanimación cardiopulmonar enseguida, y los paramédicos continuaron con el soporte vital. Hinata ya había perdido la completa señal de respiración, la epiglotis alcanzó a detener el ahogamiento por un tiempo prolongado al normal, pero aún así esos tres minutos le causaron el edema pulmonar, que cesó debido a nuestra intervención. Lo favorable es que la disminución de oxígeno no dañó ni sus tejidos ni sus células; es decir, que está totalmente fuera de peligro.

—Así que sólo fueron tres minutos…

-0-

Le dolió el cuello cuando intentó recostarse en el sillón de la habitación privada. Estaba quedándose dormida sin querer, a pesar del incómodo sofá duro y sin cojines. La fatalica noticia le había llegado a las dos de la madrugada y a las tres ya estaba allí. Se mantuvo despierta hasta las cinco de la tarde y ahora ya sentía todo el cuerpo molido, exigiendo a gritos un descanso. Posiblemente un café bien cargado le haría un milagro.

Caminó por el pasillo dando un bostezo a todo resplandor, sin pena ni contención. Podía bajar hasta la cafetería y aprovechar para comerse algo, un sándwich por lo menos, pero no quería tardarse tanto en el trayecto de la planta baja al piso veintidós; quería estar a tiempo que Hinata abriera los ojos y eso podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Así que depositó unas monedas en la máquina de café para prepararse un expreso.

Las voces del médico especialista la alarmaron, cuando pasaba a su lado. Pero eso no fue lo que la asombró, sino fue la persona que estaba con él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Neji Hyūga. Él también logró reconocerla, pero no se inmutó ante su presencia. Escuchaba atentamente lo que el médico le señalaba, como si recibiera ordenes de un superior. Esta vez no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de enterarse lo que esa familia estaba tramando.

—Tu tío te mandó a cuidar su puerta, ¿no es así? —le cuestionó cuando el doctor tomó una dirección opuesta al joven empresario. Neji le dirigió una seca inspección, sólo para confirmar que era ella. Se detuvo en la puerta, no muy seguro de contestar lo que parecía una pregunta retórica—. ¿Tienen planes para ella?

—Vamos a cuidarla, no la dejaremos sola ni un minuto —musitó el chico con firmeza y como una réplica que debía satisfacerla.

—Eso de cuidarla se les ocurrió un poco tarde, ¿no? —las palabras mordaces de Kurenai parecían cuchillos que estaban dispuestos a cortar con su filo. Nunca antes se había callado ante injusticias y hoy no era el momento para empezar a hacerlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a los propósitos de esa familia y pensaba entrometerse, aún estaba a tiempo de hacer algo para ayudar a su alumna predilecta —Sé que quieren esconder la verdad, quieren hacer pasar esto como una enfermedad cardiaca, algo que en realidad no es.

—Sólo queremos protegerla. ¿Usted sabe que le pasa a una persona que intenta cometer suicidio? Su vida y su entorno quedan marcados para siempre; perderá el valor que en realidad tiene, la trataran incapaz de valerse por sí misma, la sociedad la tachará de psicópata, por no esperar que también de sociópata; lo peor de todo, es que estará registrada en la base de datos policial hasta el último de sus días, por lo tanto fracasará en el ámbito profesional; a nadie le interesa contratar a una empleada con una fuerte inestabilidad emocional.

Los ojos severos y tenaces de Neji intentaban entrar en su mente para doblegarla, aunque difícilmente lo lograría. Kurenai conocía mucho más de esa familia de lo que ellos creían. La poca visión de ese hombre la aturdía, le parecía ridículo. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas dentro de la vida de Hinata. Se imaginaba lo sola que debió haberse sentido en medio de esta lacra de seres humanos que sólo pensaban en su posición ante una sociedad podrida.

—Es la explicación más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

—Mi tío Hiashi sabe lo que hace —finalizó él ante la incomprensión de la músico.

Ambos entraron a la habitación donde una enfermera le tomaba el puso a la postrada en la camilla. La erudita musical se acercó más a su estudiante cuando notó un leve tambaleo en sus párpados. Ya le habían quitado la mascarilla de oxígeno y sólo le habían conectado el suero para hidratarla. Pocos segundos después, logró abrir los ojos, lentamente, en un ligero parpadeo.

La enfermera de turno salió como rayo de la habitación para dar aviso a su superior, tiempo que Kurenai Yūhi utilizó para entablar la primera conversación con su discípula. Neji se había mantenido al margen de la situación, un poco aliviado, se podría decir, pero no quiso involucrarse de inmediato con la recién sanada.

—Me alegra tanto que despertaras —dijo la concertista con una cálida sonrisa mientras le pasaba una mano sobre la frente, para retirarle las hebras de cabello negro que se pegaban a su piel debido al ligero sudor.

Hinata la observó a ella, para después observar a su alrededor. Su luz natural estaba apagada, debía estar totalmente débil por el tratamiento de reanimación que recibió. Aún así, parecía desilusionada, lejana a la escena, y hasta un poco irritada. Kurenai intentó sacarle unas palabras, pero sólo logró escuchar un "sí", cuando ésta le pregunto si tenía hambre.

El médico principal, acompañado de Shizune y la misma enfermera, llegaron a la habitación para examinar a Hinata. Sólo los especialistas sanitarios se quedaron en la habitación, el resto tuvo que esperar en el pasillo.

Todo había ocurrido relativamente rápido. Estaba segura que la muerte de Yuriko Hyūga* tenía una gran conexión con las acciones desesperadas de su alumna. Había copiado exactamente la particularidad de aquel triste y repentino suicidio, tan calculado, como si intentara personificar la propia sombra de su madre. No habían transcurrido ni dos meses desde su entierro, la tragedia aún estaba viva como una llamarada de fuego. Hinata tenía tan sólo veintiún años, era una niña en esencia.

Las puertas se abrieron saliendo de ellas el médico especialista y Shizune. Los pormenores eran así, menores, todo estaba claro; la anatomía de Hinata se encontraba en buena condición de salud, quizás podría sufrir efectos secundarios como dolor de cabeza y mareos, que ocurría generalmente en los casos similares. A pesar de eso, podía seguir adelante. Shizune explicó el procedimiento continuo a la recuperación, a lo que Kurenai objetó.

—¿Internación psiquiátrica? ¿Esa es la solución a los problemas de una niña que sufre aún por la muerte de su madre?

—¿Sabías que Hinata se administraba dosis anormales de trazodona, al igual que su madre? Es un fármaco antidepresivo que aumenta la cantidad de serotonina, lo que ayuda al individuo a mantener un estado mental en "equilibrio" —señaló con el dedo índice y medio de una mano las conocidas comillas que restan credibilidad a lo dicho—. Lo que muchos no saben, es que si se prescribe una dosis de administración incorrecta, el efecto de este antidepresivo puede revertirse, trayendo consigo mayores probabilidades de poseer tendencias suicidas. Por lo tanto, necesitamos reafirmar el diagnostico físico con un diagnostico mental mediante un análisis psiquiátrico.

—Pero eso sólo le traería más descontento. Lo que Hinata necesita es la compañía de sus allegados, apoyo emocional, solidaridad. Si se ve envuelta en un procedimiento absurdo de psiquiatría podría sufrir una depresión mayor.

—Eso es lo que queremos evitar, que empeore. El proceso de psiquiatría es rápido, si todo marcha como debe de ser y ella responde favorablemente al tratamiento, podría estar incorporándose a su vida y a sus actividades diarias en un mes —dictaminó Shizune con optimismo, como si fuera una oferta positiva.

No quería dejarse convencer, pero al final de todo, la decisión no era suya. Neji confirmó después que su tío estaba de acuerdo con el internamiento de su hija en el área de enfermos mentales. Dedujeron que todo ocurriría relativamente rápido; se internaría en la sección de psiquiatría del mismo hospital Shippūden, estaría ligeramente medicada, siempre con la supervisión de una o dos enfermeras particulares; asistiría a reuniones individuales con su psiquiatra de cabecera en su sala de rehabilitación, y después de cuatro semanas, todo sería como el principio, _el principio de los mejores días de vida de la joven Hyūga_.

-0-

Deslizó la puerta de cristal para entrar a la amplia recepción del piso. Encaminó sus zapatillas altas hacia el pasillo de oficinas. Dos puertas cerradas, una con el nombre de Neji y otra de Tsubaki, lo que agradecía, pues no iba a toparse con esos idiotas. Rápidamente encontró la oficina del director y propietario de las empresas Byakugan. Ni los gritos de la chica a su espalda la pausaron en ningún instante. Kurenai empezaba a hacerse conocida por su adicción a romper los protocolos de recepción.

Tras entrar ilícitamente a la oficina puso el seguro en la puerta para evitar que la recepcionista chillona allá afuera intentara entrar y sacarla. Hiashi bajó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se quitó los lentes para atender la escena frente a él. Ella sonrió, saliéndose con la suya, como solía ocurrir. En cambio el gesto masculino fue un suspiro cansino. Las mujeres para él eran una _especie_ humana que no le gustaba lidiar; mucho menos mujeres como Kurenai Yūhi.

Hiashi levantó el auricular, marcó un botón y enseguida le contestaron. —Atenderé a esta mujer, que nadie me moleste.

Kurenai no tenía ganas de quedarse a conversar para verle la cara por más de veinte minutos. Cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la silla de cuero frente al escritorio del propietario. La habitación estaba cálida debido al aire acondicionado, pues afuera en la calle, el viento golpeaba reciamente con intención de congelar lo que pasara en su camino.

—Quiero sacar a Hinata de la ciudad sin tu oposición —soltó de inmediato.

El escrutinio que Hiashi le hizo a su cara no la inmutó ni un poquito. Se acomodó el saco de sastre color gris, y estiró el cuello para restarle tensión a sus músculos. También recordó que tenía una comida en el restorán del mismo edificio en cuarenta minutos. Aunque tenía hambre, también quería un poco de ginebra. Tal vez se tomaría la ginebra después de los alimentos, es decir, haría que la comida fuera breve para probar el placer del licor tan pronto fuera posible. Por ahora, tenía a esa mujer allí, metida en su oficina, que no era gran problema, pero sí le causaba algo de desazón.

—¿Eso es el único motivo de su visita? —dijo para irrumpir el silencio de ambos.

—Hinata necesita alejarse de este lugar. Su internamiento finaliza mañana, y por lo que sé, respondió muy bien al tratamiento, lo difícil es que no se siente lista para regresar a la casa donde encontró muerta a su madre —pausó para dejar que algo saliera de los labios de Hiashi. Lo único que obtuvo fue la mirada arrogante y desinteresada que tanto disfrutaba formar. Si pensaba negarse, era para su mala suerte, ni modo, ella tenía un buen truco para que se cumpliera su palabra—. Usted no va a negarse, lo sé. Quiere lo mejor para su hija, y porqué no, para sus negocios también; y lo mejor es hacer lo que yo le digo. Conozco su posición y sé que no está dispuesto a permitir que un carnaval mediático arruine los mejores tiempos por los que Byakugan está pasando; una hija desvariada no le vendría nada bien a su imagen, no ahora que su nombre y fotografía apareció en la revista _Times_ destacándolo como uno de los empresarios más exitosos del año, a menos que le resulte poca cosa unas cuantas páginas en la nota roja de los periódicos más prestigiosos de la ciudad…

—¿Qué está tramando? No permitiré que utilice su posición para tratar de hundirme. ¡No sabe que tanto podría salir perdiendo con sus amenazas! —la voz temible del magnate Hyuga sonó con fuerza para gusto de Kurenai, porque era lo que quería. En sus labios carmesí se dibujó una sonrisa, sin pretender verse tan descarada.

—Nadie quiere hundir a nadie y mi proposición no es una amenaza. Lo único que quiero es el bienestar de Hinata, y su bienestar no está aquí en Konoha ni con usted. Véalo por el lado bueno, lejos de la ciudad usted podrá manipular mejor la información; sé que le encanta fingir que todo es perfección. Si deja que Hinata se vaya, le será más fácil decirle a todo el mundo que ella está de intercambio en un conservatorio de música, en Europa u Oceanía, por ejemplo, y así su imagen no se verá manchada con lo que usted cree, es la suciedad de la debilidad. La debilidad de los suicidas…

-0-

No se movía, ni para parpadear. Llevaba su cabello negro recogido en una coleta medio alta. Así se podía apreciar mejor su perfil y sus tersas facciones. Parecía tan indefensa, pequeña, frágil. Él no quería incomodarla más con preguntas ni palabras que seguramente ya no tendrían efecto alguno. El tiempo de los dos había terminado. Ésta iba a ser la última sesión que tenían juntos, aunque él no le llamaría sesión sino una reunión de despedida.

Iruka Umino se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, frente a ella. Apoyó las manos en la mesa entrelazando sus propios dedos en un puño, sobre la bitácora de análisis terapéuticos. Una sonrisa era lo único que podía dedicarle, pues ni en sus últimas entrevistas fue capaz de conseguir que ella aceptara la responsabilidad de sus actos. Jamás la sacó del mismo argumento, "tenía insomnio, estaba cansada y quería darme una ducha", le decía siempre. A pesar de eso, el resto de la terapia mostró placidez y respondió a toda cuestión por su propia voluntad.

—Espero que el tiempo que duraron nuestras conversaciones haya sido bueno para ti, Hinata —dijo con apacibilidad al darse cuenta que su paciente carecía de ánimo y conmoción por el hecho de abandonar el hospital. Pero no le preocupaba su apatía; creía que todos los años dedicados a la psiquiatría lo habían vuelto un experto en reconocer ese brillo genuino, que brotaba como una tenue flama en los ojos de los pacientes esperanzados en volver recobrar sus vidas. Y estaba seguro que Hinata era uno de ellos.

Por eso mismo decidió darla de alta a tan sólo un mes de internación médica, pese a las súplicas de Shizune quién le había pedido retenerla otros dos meses más para trabajar ampliamente en su trauma y en lo que ella apostaba a designar como una enfermedad genética. La joven médico conocía más de la familia Hyūga de lo que debía, y pensaba que las causas del intento de suicidio podían ser hereditarias. Pero Iruka veía más allá de lo habitual en otros médicos no especializados. Apostaba que Hinata se integraría a su vida con normalidad. Tan sólo necesitaba un empujoncito, uno que sólo ella sería capaz de encontrar.

-0-

Kurenai la vio salir por la puerta principal del hospital Shippūden. Caminó a pasitos cortos, con su bolso personal colgado del hombro y la maleta azul arrastrándose con las rueditas por medio del estacionamiento. Desde esa distancia, Kurenai creía que veía a la Hinata de once años, tímida, taciturna y sumisa, que la llamaba por su nombre con esa voz débil y fina, dulce e inigualable. Esa imagen jamás se le borraría de la memoria.

Pero la Hinata de realidad, la que no existía como sus recuerdos, era todo menos una niña. Su cabello recogido dejaba al descubierto su rostro, así sus preciosas facciones resplandecían como un ángel. Llevaba puesta una camisa de franela cuadrada, unos jeans azules y zapatillas sin tacón color rojo. La silueta de una mujer hecha y derecha discrepaba con la cara tierna e infantil que poseía. Ese contraste la volvía aún más atractiva.

—Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta —sonrió cuando la pudo estrechar en sus brazos. Hinata sintió el tibio cuerpo de su mentora y poco después le correspondió, rodeándola con sus manos. No la había visto desde el día que recobró la conciencia, y si le preguntaban, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido aquella tarde—. Te tengo algunas sorpresas. Por lo pronto iremos a la estación del ferrocarril.

—¿Por qué a la estación? —cuestionó suavemente, un poco perpleja. Kurenai sonrió cuando percibió un poco de su frescura relucir en ese rostro apagado. Tenía grandes expectativas de lo que deparaban los siguientes días, posiblemente semanas, meses, quién podría saberlo. Dejaba como promesa que lejos del subyugo de los Hyūga había un nuevo sendero, una cura quizá, a su tristeza.

—Esa será la primera sorpresa.

-0-

* * *

_*Yuriko Hyūga: nombre ficticio de la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, esposa de Hiashi __Hyūga _†

_De vuelta al camino, damas y caballeros._

_Vamos, sé que ninguno de ustedes creyó que habíamos perdido a Hinata. Imposible, ¿qué haría sin mi protagonista? Agradezco enormemente sus palabras, sus ánimos y sus buenas vibras, me inspiran de mucho y a la vez, me presionan para continuar escribiendo pero del buen modo, así como me gusta que me presionen :D espero nuevamente sus reviews con opiniones, dudas, lo que quieran escribirme. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo pronto, besos. Chao..._

_Miss K_


	3. El sol de Kusa

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Las hojas marchitas son de otoño  
_

_.  
_

_Capítulo 3_

_El sol de Kusa  
_

_._

-0-

Hinata observó a su maestra por la ventana del tren. Kurenai hablaba con un anciano que vendía manzanas acarameladas y con otra señora un poco más joven, que cargaba un cartón con golosinas y cigarrillos. Parecía una escena muda, porque los podía ver a los tres hablando, moviendo sus labios y no los escuchaba. Sonrió cuando vio que la mujer le encendía un cigarrillo sin que ella dejara de hablar ni mover las manos. Le fascinaba esa parte de Kurenai, siempre encantadora, amable, sociable y con ese porte rígido que la hacía ver entre sexy e indiferente.

No sabía exactamente dónde estaban. Habían salido del hospital hace dos días y una noche, y sabía que todavía les faltaba otra noche. Según sus coordenadas, iban en descenso, hacia el sur, al la zona más templada del país. Ese hecho la perturbaba un poco, pues toda su vida había vivido en la misma gris, fría y opaca ciudad, donde las tardes de lluvia ocurrían la mitad del año, y el resto, era de nubes oscuras y vientos helados.

Sintió algo de sueño otra vez. Tomó su bolso para buscar el pequeño frasco de plástico que el doctor Umino le había recetado. Sacó una píldora y una botella de agua para ingerirla. Su función ocurría lenta y paulatina, tenía un concentrado menor al común en las otras fórmulas somníferas, e Iruka sabía que era mejor tenerla a un modo controlado, libre de excesos.

Kurenai se sentó frente a ella y le puso en la mesita una manzana acaramelada, una bolsita de gomitas de serpiente, una de cacahuates, una tira de pulpa enchilada y un jugo de arándano. Hinata sonrió ligeramente por el detalle, pero se sentía cansada y ya se había comido ese tazón de arroz en la mañana, no tenía hambre.

—Quizá mañana pueda comerme esas gomitas —susurró cuando su cabeza se acomodó en el blando asiento del tren. El murmullo de las personas a su alrededor no le molestaba, sino al contrario, le parecía un delgado silbido de voces que amenizaban su partida al sueño.

La concertista hizo una mueca con los labios cuando vio que cerraba los ojos. Lo sabía, se había sedado con los somníferos, otra vez. Un triste tazón de arroz no era suficiente, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y con el estómago vacío, era peligroso que consumiera pastillas. Pero no podía hacer nada para obligarla. Había tratado de animarla para que notara por la ventana el bonito paisaje de las praderas y el campo, aunque sólo fue por breves minutos, porque volvía a sentirse cansada y repetía la misma rutina; un somnífero después del desayuno y se perdía toda la tarde en quién sabe cuántas fantasías.

-0-

Estiró el cuello para flexionar sus músculos e hizo movimientos circulares de sus hombros una y otra vez. Después del calentamiento, entró al salón, y nuevamente, allí estaba su contrincante, antes que ella, siempre anteponiéndose a un paso de ella. Endureció la mirada y se la clavó firmemente. No podía ver su cara, su cabello, ni la piel de su cuello, porque siempre aparecía con el uniforme blanco, con la careta y el florete listo para luchar.

Hanabi se colocó la careta ajustándola a su cabeza y se acomodó los guantes. Dio algunos pasos al frente hasta detenerse en la línea que representaba su límite. Ese día se sentía enérgica y con mucha seguridad. Pensaba que los últimos eventos imperiosos de su familia la pudieron haber hecho bajar la guardia y perder concentración. Ahora estaba más tranquila, porque sabía que Hinata iba a estar mejor lejos, y su madre, bueno, ya no quería pensar en su madre, a ella la podía meter en un baúl, encadenarlo, tirarlo al mar y olvidarse para siempre de su existencia.

De modo confiado, ligero e indiferente, su oponente dio unos pasos al frente para colocarse en su posición, mientras deslizaba el florete por el aire, como marcando la pauta que le daría la victoria por encima de la chica que tenía enfrente. Ambos tiradores a tan sólo metro y medio de distancia, empuñaron la arma y al trueno de partida comenzó la pelea.

Hanabi lanzó la primera tirada y su inicio fue bueno. Ella era buena, siempre lo había sido. Y tal vez su padre, su madre y hasta sus propios maestros lo habían descubierto tarde, pero lo bueno, es que lo descubrieron. Por eso decidió abandonar prematuramente las clases de música con la maestra Yūhi, porque ya había mostrado que tenía aptitudes musicales, y eso no le interesaba, ella necesitaba mostrar su talento de otra forma un tanto radical.

Interpuso la punta del contrincante para tocarlo sobre el pecho y ganó el primer punto. Sonrió internamente. Ambos volvieron a su posición y la segunda partida comenzó. Por estas aptitudes convenció a su padre de probar con los deportes o con algo más dificultoso. Así que se inscribió en el equipo de hockey sobre hielo, cuando su madre le insistió que probara mejor con patinaje artístico. Pero su madre no conocía el verdadero ímpetu, la fortaleza, ella sólo pensaba en la belleza y la música, en cosas que se deterioran fácilmente.

Nuevamente, Hanabi logró el segundo punto a su favor, y entonces su sonrisa dejó de ser interna, y por debajo de la careta sus labios se curvearon con gran ego. Estaba decidida a llevarse el tercer punto, y por eso apretó el florete con fuerza y se lanzó a su oponente con rapidez, en cuanto el trueno estalló en todo el salón. Y con ese trueno recordó los días que estuvo practicando el tiro al blanco, la capoeira, el taekwondo, y finalmente su talento nato, la esgrima. Las medallas colgadas en la vitrina del despacho de su padre hablaban por sí solas, ella era la mejor. Todos reconocieron la magnitud de su talento, menos ella, menos Yuriko. Porque su madre quería ver una mujer delicada, sensible y musical, siempre quiso meterle la música hasta el día de su muerte.

Falló, y por poco fue tocada. Se deslizó hacia enfrente y chocó su pecho sobre su oponente para pausar la tirada y comenzar de nuevo. Y entonces escuchó una risa por dentro de la careta de su adversario. Se detuvo para girar a verlo, y después de comprobar que era una risa masculina y fría, frunció el ceño oculto bajo esa máscara. No fue una risa genuina, fue intencional, aguda y despreciativa. Ella estaba ganando el puntaje, ella iba a derrotarlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a reírse en un momento tan crucial y desfavorable para él?

Una vez más la tirada comenzó y por primera vez, su jugada se complicó. Su rival se volvió más austero, como si las primeras tres tiradas hubieran sido un calentamiento previo y ahora sí se proponía a tirar como de costumbre, para vencerla. Aún con este descubrimiento, Hanabi no se inmutó y no perdió la concentración. Se lanzó contra él y después de esquivar sus tiradas, se dio cuenta que no podía tocarlo sino simplemente evitar que la tocara, así que por primera vez en el día, recibió el _touché_ de su oponente y perdió el siguiente punto. Y las siguientes partidas sucedieron igual. Al finalizar, quedó la marcación dos puntos a quince puntos, a favor del desconocido tirador.

Hanabi se quitó la careta y caminó a la persona que tenía enfrente. Estaba temblando de rabia, y aún así se animó a darle la mano a su oponente, pero no porque le interesara terminar como buena perdedora y después socializar, sólo le interesaba una cosa; lograr que su oponente se quitara la careta y descubriera su rostro. Ese era el ritual de esgrima, después de un partida, debían despedirse y mostrar su rostro. Pero no sucedió como ella pensaba, porque su mano quedó extendida al aire y nadie la sujetó. Su rival no tardó ni un minuto en darse media vuelta y marcharse por la puerta de la salida, dejándola sola en medio de un desplante.

Las pupilas perladas de Hanabi se fijaron a la puerta donde había salido aquel ser malvado y sucio, y sus dientes rechinaron de coraje. Iba a vencerlo, alguna vez, tenía que vencerlo.

-0-

El encargado del ferrocarril les entregó sus maletas. Kurenai sólo llevaba un gran bolso que se echó al hombro, y la maleta grande le pertenecía a Hinata.

El clima del lugar era cálido y sorprendentemente soleado, para dos mujeres que venían de la ciudad más húmeda del país y que pasaban los veranos en chaquetas y bufandas, era un clima sublime. Kurenai esperaba que el contraste de estos dos climas fuera un motor para que Hinata tratara de sanar viejos dolores del pasado y pensara en tener una nueva y mejor vida.

Abordaron un taxi en la carretera. El chofer les ayudó a guardar el equipaje en la cajuela y después entró en el vehículo para prender el taxímetro. Para Kurenai no era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, pues en vacaciones anteriores se había pasado algunos fines de semana en la calidez de la naturaleza y de los ríos de Kusa. Además, tenía a una vieja amiga que visitar.

—¿Jamás te había hablado de Kusa? —preguntó la mayor cuando el vehículo abandonó la estación del ferrocarril y se embaucó en la avenida libre.

—No, nunca.

—Bueno, pues es un lugar bellísimo. La casa que visitaremos tiene un río no muy lejos, que cruza la mitad del país y desemboca en el mar. A veces nos reuníamos en la orilla a pescar o también acampábamos todo un fin de semana. Tengo muchos viejos amigos de años que nunca he olvidado —Hinata percibió un ligero destello de nostalgia en los ojos de su mentora.

Esos dos días de viaje dentro del tren le habían servido un poco para olvidar lo que había hecho. Aún sumergida en sueños, sus remembranzas se construían de tristes realidades. Se sentía impura, maldita, diminuta al recordarse a sí misma llorando y tomando las pastillas para dormir cuando la tina se había llenado de agua. Se despreció aún más por no haberlo logrado, por estar viviendo en vergüenza y su dolor volvía a brotar, y la volvía a aniquilar. A pesar de eso, de querer olvidar sus actos bajos y débiles, todavía no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de su madre sin vida. Apretó los ojos con ansiedad cuando un fuerte escalofrío cubrió su cuerpo y sus huesos. Kurenai se preocupó y le acarició el cabello.

—Tranquila, ¿estás bien?

Hinata abrió los ojos y reaccionó lento. Miró a su maestra con cierta pena y trató de regular su respiración, pues se había agitado ante aquel triste y doloroso recuerdo. Sentía que nunca podría olvidarlo y eso la condenaría por el resto de sus días. Tenía la certeza que este viaje sería un desastre y aunque fue planeado de buena fe por alguien que la valoraba, no tenía remedio, no lo lograría, siempre estaría atada a su madre y eso le impediría continuar normalmente con su vida. Si nunca tuvo una verdad calidad de vida, mucho menos la tendría ahora.

-0-

Cuando el taxi se detuvo en la carretera de tierra, Hinata dudó un poco. Realmente no conocía los detalles de ese viaje, y en todo el trayecto no se interesó por preguntárselo a Kurenai, sólo había aceptado acompañarla por cortesía, por agradecimiento. Pero ahora no se le ocurría a dónde podrían estar dirigiéndose.

Bajaron un camino lleno de pasto entre tallos secos y verdes. A lo largo del sendero se podían ver un par de casitas, cada una muy separada de la otra, como si cada quien tuviera un perímetro de campo personal como patio. Eran las doce del día y el sol estaba en su punto culminante, justo arriba de sus cabezas, aunque para alivio, se dispersaba una ligera ráfaga de aire fresco que lograba balancear lo caliente de los rayos atmosféricos.

Cruzaron otro campo despoblado y aún más verdoso. Para sorpresa de las extranjeras, un muchacho cruzaba el camino en bicicleta, y a su lado caminaba su enorme perro blanco. Tenía el cabello castaño y se lo hacía para atrás con una banda negra. Cuando vio a las dos mujeres arrastrando la maleta con dificultad, se detuvo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas. ¿Las puedo ayudar con su equipaje? —mencionó con una gran sonrisa al bajarse de la bicicleta. El perro a su lado ladró y sacó la lengua, mostrando que era un perro manso y amigable.

—¡Qué amable eres! Claro, puedes ayudarnos con esto —Kurenai le entregó su bolso grande y la bolsa de Hinata. El muchacho las colgó sobre los cuernos de la bicicleta y tomó la maleta grande para subirla sobre el asiento.

Hinata se había quedado perpleja con el joven que ahora andaba a pie impulsando la bicicleta mientras sus cosas estaban como una carga. Le parecía un poco irreal, difícil de creer. Quizá era su repentina y sorpresiva amabilidad y cortesía. No es que dudara de todas las personas, pero esta vez acababan de verlo pasar, ni siquiera su nombre sabían y ahora él llevaba todas sus pertenencias.

—Me llamo Kiba —dijo sonriendo cuando chocó sus ojos con los de Hinata. Y ella, sólo pudo sonrojarse y caminar con más lentitud, a un lado de la músico. Las personas desconocidas le despertaban cierto interés natural y cuando esos desconocidos se portaban amables, la intimidaban con tanta fuerza con la que se intimida una niña en las faldas de su madre.

—Mucho gusto, Kiba. Yo me llamo Kurenai, y ella es Hinata —le dijo cuando seguían sus pasos. Kurenai conocía a muchas personas en ese lugar y sin duda confiaba en ellos. Era una comunidad tranquila, humilde y alegre, por eso había optado por llevar a Hinata para pasar una temporada en las cálidas mañanas de esa ciudad. Pensaba que no había mejor lugar para llenarse de paz que no fuera Kusa.

El perro volvió a ladrar y se acercó a Hinata, repagándole el hocico en la mano para que lo acariciara. Hinata sonrió cuando el animal empezó a lamerle la palma de la mano, así que le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole los pelos blancos. Siempre había tenido un instinto especial con los perros, mucho más que con los gatos, estos últimos solían correr lejos de ella, y por lo mismo jamás fue capaz de tener uno.

—C-Creo que quiere jugar —susurró cuando el perro la siguió.

—Hey, le agradas. Akamaru es manso pero no tan cariñoso como ahora contigo —dijo el chico de ojos felinos mientras veía como el perro no paraba de mover la cola y brincar de un lado a otro alrededor de Hinata. Y ella sólo optó por sonreír. Recordó a su golden retriever, y le dieron ganas de abrazar a Akamaru, aunque prefirió abstenerse; mostrar tanto afecto al lado de ese muchacho le daba algo de encogimiento.

Kurenai le avisó que habían llegado, apuntando con el dedo una bonita casa de madera con un amplio jardín. Kiba se detuvo y les entregó las maletas con cuidado. Cuando le alargó el bolso a Hinata, le dijo un "adiós" y sonrió otra vez. Hinata imitó el gesto con retraimiento y tomó su bolso para echárselo al hombro. El muchacho se perdió por la colina rumbo al camino que acababan de pasar, pedaleando su bicicleta de regreso, mientras el enorme perro blanco ladraba y corría en cuatro patas detrás de él.

—Es lindo, ¿no lo crees? —le comentó Kurenai cuando notó que Hinata lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en el fondo del camino, y se alteró ligeramente ante las palabras de su mentora. No pudo contestar mientras las mejillas se le ponían tan rojas como las granadas. Así que para evitarse otro bochorno, adelantó sus pasos hacia la casa dejándola atrás. Kurenai sonrió cuando notó ese gesto retraído que le demostraba algo colorido y vivo en su alumna.

Entraron al porche de la casa, que no tenía puerta al jardín, o todavía no se la hacían. En el porche había un sillón de madera con cojines de colores rojos y azules, y una mesita con algunas macetas de orquídeas y lirios. Kurenai tocó la puerta mientras Hinata alzaba la mirada hacia el firmamento. En el fondo, hacia abajo, se podía ver la entrada a una zona boscosa con enormes troncos y un camino oscuro por las sombras. La intriga o la curiosidad la asecharon y pensó que si se quedaban allí, ese sería un lugar a donde seguramente iría.

Nadie abrió la puerta. Kurenai volvió a insistir golpeando la madera y pocos segundos después se escuchó una voz femenina en el fondo, "está abierto", decía. Kurenai le sonrió a Hinata y abrió la puerta para hacerse paso a las maletas y a la más joven. Hinata entró despacio, un poco dudosa, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo. Se encontró con un largo pasillo, unas escaleras a la planta superior y un arco que daba a la sala, todo, absolutamente todo construido de madera.

—Espera, veré dónde está metida esta mujer.

Hinata asintió y se quedó parada en el recibidor, viendo a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de cuadros, adornos como floreros, formar acrílicas, un reloj y un espejo. Al lado de la puerta estaba un perchero con un paraguas y una gabardina floreada colgada. Debajo del perchero estaban unas sandalias veraniegas, unos tenis rojos y un palo de basebol. Le pareció algo gracioso ver el palo, se imaginaba que era para uso de defensa personal. Pero también le intrigaba saber a quién le pertenecía toda esa ropa, porque no podía ser de una mujer mayor, todo parecía indicar que le correspondía a una adolescente.

—Hinata, ven por favor —la llamó Kurenai desde el fondo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo y entró en la habitación donde Kurenai se había asomado. La pieza era una habitación en penumbras, como si fuera un despacho, pero era pequeño y estaba lleno de libros por doquier, en el suelo, en la mesa y en los libreros. También había una cama, pequeña, en un rincón. Las cortinas pesadas dejaban entrar sólo ligeros rayos de sol, iluminando un ameno desorden. Y entonces la escuchó, con esa gruesa y rotunda voz que la hizo girar a mirarla.

—Así que tú eres la hija de Hiashi y Yuriko Hyūga… —susurró una rubia postrada en una silla de ruedas. Hinata se asombró al mirarla cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro. Era una hermosa mujer, parecía mayor, adulta, pero sus facciones estaban muy bien conservadas, como las de una modelo. Tenía los codos reposando en los costados de la silla y las manos entrelazadas donde recargaba el mentón, mientras la observaba sin disimulo, minuciosamente.

—Hinata, conoce a Tsunade Senju, es una amiga muy cercana y una mujer a la que admiro enormemente.

Hinata reaccionó de inmediato y le extendió la mano a la mujer de la silla. Tsunade no miraba su mano, la miraba a ella fijamente, contemplando su rostro, su belleza, quizá la oscura historia detrás de su apellido. Y como si reconociera esos peculiares ojos de perlas, sonrió consigo misma, para después aceptar apretar la mano de la hermosa jovencita de cabellos negros. Hinata sintió la mano gélida de la mujer y eso le dio escalofríos, a pesar de eso, no la soltó.

—Me estima mucho tener a una Hyūga de visita en casa, ¿sabes? —comentó cuando ésta soltó su mano.

Kurenai sonreía ante la escena, una escena donde Hinata parecía paralizada sin saber realmente qué hacer ni qué decir, pero absorta ante la imponente presencia de la rubia mujer. Así que para romper la escena, la tomó de una mano para sacarla fuera de la habitación.

—Ven, dejemos que Tsunade termine sus asuntos y vayamos acomodando las maletas.

Regresaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron en el inicio de las escaleras para tomar los bolsos. Kurenai le indicó que la siguiera camino arriba, con cuidado, porque las escaleras estaban empinadas y viejas. En el pasillo de arriba se condujeron hacia la habitación del fondo. Dentro había una linda recamara acondicionada para invitados, con una amplia cama, un tocador, una comoda para ropa, un ropero y una enorme ventana que daba al campo.

—Voy a bajar para conversar un poco con Tsunade, ¿puedes ir desempacando?

—Claro.

Kurenai le acarició el cabello y la dejó en la habitación. Hinata dudó un momento en que hacer primero; sentarse para descansar o empezar a sacar sus pertenencias. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama. Estiró los brazos y palpó el colchón para saber qué tan cómodo era, y sí, era cómodo. Clavó su vista al techo de madera y a la lámpara china que colgaba en el centro.

Era un disparate, ahora que lo asimilaba con tranquilidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, en casa de una desconocida, a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar y de su familia? No había visto a su padre ni a su hermana después de abandonar el hospital, no sabía qué habían pensando ellos al respecto. ¿Les había importado un poco que se fuera? O más bien, ¿sabían que estaba lejos?

Se levantó de la cama y observó a su alrededor. La habitación tenía esa luz natural que sólo los días soleados podían ofrecer. Por la tarde, había sentido mucho calor en el tren y por la noche, el frío se había infiltrado hasta en sus huesos. Ahora tenía puesta esa chamarrita de piel que ya le empezaba a incomodar. Se la quitó y la arrojó a la cama. Se acercó a la ventaba mientras se abría los primeros botones de su camisa gris. "Es un hermoso lugar", pensó cuando notó a distancia los enormes árboles que cercaban la ciudad.

—¡Tú debes ser la amiga de Kurenai!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz a su espalda y giró sobre sus talones para encontrar a una extraña mujer. Abrió los ojos cuando ella se acercó sonriéndole como una demente. ¿Quién era esa muchacha de cabello rosa? Sí, su cabello era rosa, ¡rosa!

—¡Por Dios, eres bellísima! —chilló con escándalo cuando se plantó frente a ella, a tan sólo pocos centímetros de distancia, y después le agarró una hebra de cabello—. ¡Y mira este cabello! ¡Jamás había visto a una chica tan bonita como tú! ¡Yo podría matar a unos cuantos por tener un cabello así! —y volvió a sonreír como una loca.

—¿E-Eh? —musitó cuando perdió el habla.

—¡Estoy bromeando! —soltó una insana carcajada y Hinata retrocedió algo asustada—. Es envidia de la buena, es un halago, créeme.

Hinata intentó sonreír para disipar ese extraño momento.

—Me llamo Sakura, mi habitación está al lado de la tuya. ¿Sabes? Sabía que una amiga de Kurenai iba a venir a pasarse las vacaciones al campo, y pensé que iba a ser una mujer mayor, como mi querida Shizune, pero jamás se me ocurrió que sería una chica tan bonita y joven como tú, ¡me encanta la idea, no te imaginas cuánto!

Hinata observaba como la chica hacía gestos faciales, sonreía, hablaba, levantaba la voz, reía de repente, pelaba los ojos y volvía a reír, como si nada, con un sentido disparatado, todo en un minuto.

En su pecho su corazón palpaba con firmeza, un tanto por la impresión de ver a la chica rosada hablar y presentarse de esa forma, tan enérgicamente, y un tanto por la idea de tener que convivir con todas esas personas desconocidas. Pero mientras iba escuchando a la chica, empezaba a tranquilizarse y a sonreír, poco a poco, y el trágico pensamiento de su familia allá en Konoha se había quedado resguardado y lejano.

Lo bueno es que no tenía que hablar demasiado, pues la chica rosada lo estaba haciendo por ambas.

-0-

* * *

_Oi, gracias por la espera, me encanta volver con ustedes con un nuevo capítulo, porque la historia continua y a Hinata le deparan muchas cosas. Como se imaginan, el asunto se pone cada vez mejor y los personajes empiezan a brotar como el agua de una manguera :) No se olviden, un review de su parte, con sus opiniones, dudas, comentarios, amenazas, lo que ustedes quieran, es todo lo que deseo. _

_Gracias lectores, por sus previos reviews y por su tiempo dedicado al fandom... les mando abrazo y besos, chao :)_

_Miss K_


End file.
